1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise absorbing structure of a vehicle instrument panel, and more particularly, to a noise absorbing structure of a vehicle instrument panel in which the vehicle instrument panel vibrates to prevent noise due to vibration generated in and out of the vehicle from being transmitted to the interior of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle interior module includes various meters disposed in front of a driver seat, a centerpiece housing audio equipment and air conditioner operating switches, and a glove box disposed in front of a passenger seat. The meters, the centerpiece, and the glove box are disposed at the lower side of the instrument panel.
Moreover, an engine for supplying driving force to the vehicle is installed in the front body of the vehicle. Since a vehicle, in which noise and vibration generated by the engine are spread outside the vehicle or transmitted to the passenger compartment of the vehicle, is estimated as low quality vehicle, this low quality vehicle is difficult to survive in the competition in vehicle markets.
Thus, recently, with a lot of time and at a great coat, the majority of vehicle manufacturers are engaged in efforts to develop technologies for reducing engine vibration such that the vibration is prevented from being transmitted to the passenger compartment and the outside of the vehicle.
As a result, the technologies for intercepting the transmission of vibration and noise to the vehicle interior and for preventing vibration and noise from being transmitted to the outside of the vehicle are considerably developed. However, since the technologies for intercepting the transmission of vibration and noise to the vehicle interior have yet to be adequately realize vibration is generated from the instrument panel of a vehicle and noise is transmitted to the vehicle interior via the instrument panel.